cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Butch
Butch the Terrible Terrier '''(better known as '''Butch)''' '''is one of the main antagonists in the Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius and supporting antagonist in Return to the Present. He's Mia's boyfriend and Matthew's arch-rival. Background Butch's parents both died sometime after he was born. After Butch was orphaned, he was raised and educated by his uncle. His uncle didn't like his nephew, so he would torture him and abuse physically. His uncle's cruelty changed Butch from sweet and innocent into an angry and ill-mannered. When Butch started high school, he would take out his healthy rage on the other students by teasing, abusing and humiliating them. When Butch gets in trouble at school, his uncle doesn't discipline him for his wrong and negative actions. That's good for Butch because he can continue to make other students' lives miserable without a student or teacher stopping him. When Matthew came to school, Butch knew that Matthew could be a good teen to tease since he's new. Luckily for Matthew, he avoided all of Butch's harmful pranks. The more pranks that Matthew avoids, the angrier Butch got. With Matthew avoiding Butch's pranks and getting him humiliated, Matthew was becoming the popular kid in school, much to Butch's anger. He then confronted Matthew on stealing his popularity and that he'll fight him after school the next day. He recruited help from Armando, Vincenzo, Broderick, Parker and Terrence who all had strong hatreds of Matthew. Butch printed out of the fliers saying that they'll be a fight in the outskirts of town, this afternoon. With help from Jack and Tysan, Matthew successfully trained for the big fight. Every student from the Columbia High School was there as the audience. Butch and Matthew started off with a brief fistfight and Butch started to go over the top. He used to his belt to choke Matthew nearly to death and he was then attempting to kill Matthew by stabbing him with his knife. Before Butch could stab Matthew, the police arrested for Butch for assault and attempted murder. After Butch got arrested along with his gang, his uncle died and since his uncle was wealthy, all of his money went to Butch and he attempted to use his money for his evil and dastardly schemes. Personality Butch is incredibly arrogant and vain. He tends to have a very hot temper and is usually expressed in a violent and abusive way. According to Matthew, Butch chose to become a bully. Underneath the bully's cold hearted and evil nature, he is shown to be very mentally ill and feels no one in the world cares about him. Butch is a very conceited and arrogant bully who enjoys the popularity and attention from others. With Butch having an inflated ego, he gained a sense of self-preservation and was determined to remain popular and admired, even if it means ruining for it other students and eliminating their self-esteem in the process as well. Butch's most dominant power is his intelligence. Upon learning that Matthew is an orphan who is very wealthy and mechanically power, the bully knew that this could be a perfect opportunity to get rid of his rival and gain his wealth and inventions. Butch is shown to be mechanically powerful, himself. The inventions that he makes are usually programmed to help Butch win a contest and then terminate his enemies, once and for all. Unlike Matthew, Butch uses science for evil and for his own selfish and greedy gain. Butch's genius-level intelligence makes him a master manipulator. An example of this is shown in "Dogmobile" when he manipulated Matthew into settling between each other which would lead to the death of their talking car if either one fails. Another example is shown when Butch asks Hornhead to help him eliminate his rival by bribing him with money. With help from Armando, Butch realizes that he'll not only become wealthy, he'll be able to kick Matthew and the School Gang out of school, once and for all. He takes no tolerance to the friends that are loyal and protective to Matthew and the gang and shows no remorse in eliminating them along with his rival. Butch's motives are developed in different episodes. Going from an orphan to a bully then finally a sadistic and ruthless criminal. He knows that if he teams up with a villain, he can not only rule the school, but rule the world with power and wealth. Physical Appearance Butch is a teenage terrier who is muscular and has sharp teeth. He has white fur with grey stripes. He wears a green shirt with a coat and he wears a grey jeans. Powers and Abilities * '''Dog Physiology: '''Butch is anthropomorphic dog ** '''Animal Smell: '''Butch has a strong sense of smell. He's one of the Wooten dogs to have a strong sense of smell. * '''Physical Strength: '''From his appearance, Butch is shown to be very muscular since he works out (and that all school bullies are shown to be strong). Like Tysan said, Butch is strong enough to break a student's bones in minutes. * '''High Speed: '''Butch is also born with strong amounts of athletic strength. * '''Genius Intellect: '''Despite Butch being arrogant, egotistical, headstrong, snobbish and rude, he is shown to be highly intelligent, tactical, skilled, manipulative and exceptionally inventive. ** '''Master Organizer: '''Butch is more than a bully who physically abuse students, he's a psychological abuser. He knows what bothers a student emotionally and attempts to torment that student as long as he wants ** '''Master Manipulator: '''Butch is an expert at manipulating students (especially the younger ones) into doing things that can get them in trouble. He's able to persuade villains into helping him, he forces them by bribing them with money. * '''Martial Artists: '''Butch is shown to be a master of the advanced martial arts. Appearances The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius In the cartoon series, Butch serves as the main antagonist in some episodes. In "Lovestruck," Butch served as a secondary antagonist with Mia as the main antagonist. Return to the Present Butch and his gang made a brief appearance. At the science fair, Butch was hoping that Matthew would lose the science fair. After Matthew's invention exploded, due to Future Butch's actions, Butch was seen laughing along with the rest of his gang. After Matthew and his friends returned to the present, Matthew tried out his invention one more time for the science fair and with his invention fixed, he won the science fair. Butch then made a rude comment about Matthew's invention which caused Matthew's new robot dog, Robo to growl and bark at Butch and his gang. Butch and his gang screamed and they ran away. Trivia * Butch's nickname for Matthew, "Pestie" is similar to the name "Pesto" that Victor Quartermaine called Wallace from the movie, Wallace and Gromit; the Curse of the Were-Rabbit. Category:Villains Category:The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius characters Category:Return to the Present characters Category:Teenagers Category:Animated Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:American Characters Category:Dogs Category:Martial Artists Category:Orphans Category:Swordsmen Category:Inventors Category:Geniuses Category:Antagonists Category:Singing characters Category:Males Category:Wooten Villains Category:Wooten characters Category:Mysterious characters Category:Nephews Category:Lovers Category:Students Category:Scientists Category:Racers Category:Thieves